


Пойдём играть, пойдём летать

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, Dark Comedy, Gen, Horror, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Пеннивайз напал не на того ребёнка.
Kudos: 11





	Пойдём играть, пойдём летать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Play, Come Float](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847176) by [casstayinmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass). 



Дождь стучал по старой черепице семейной резиденции Аддамс. На дворе стояло холодное октябрьское утро; обещали, что погода весь день будет тоскливой и безрадостной — а значит, это был идеальный день для игр на улице.

— Давай, Пагзли. Вставай, — сказала Уэнсдэй, стоя у подножия кровати брата.

— Не хочу. Я болен, — простонал мальчишка, поглубже зарываясь в гнездо потрёпанных одеял.

— Отлично, самое то для игр! — ответила Уэнсдэй, но Пагзли покачал головой. Вздохнув, она включила свой электрогенератор и громко щёлкнула одним проводом о другой. — Ладно. Тогда я починю тебя сама.

Она подошла к брату и приставила провод к кончику его пальца, наблюдая, как того потряхивает. Но Пагзли только отмахнулся.

— Мне правда как-то нехорошо.

Уэнсдэй нахмурилась и увеличила мощность.

— Уэнсдэй, — появилась в дверях Мартиша. — Милая, оставь нашего дорогого Пагзли в покое. К полудню ему станет лучше, я уже послала Фестера к аптекарю за белладонной и ядовитым маком. А пока поиграй одна, хорошо?

Уэнсдэй кивнула, стрельнув на брата взглядом.

— Слабак, — прошипела она и, бросив провод, вышла из комнаты.

Она надела чёрный дождевик и сапоги и уже открыла дверь на улицу, когда с кухни позвал отец.

— Ты ничего не забыла? — спросил Гомес, едва приподняв бровь над краем газеты. — Мир опасен, дорогая.

Уэнсдэй вздохнула, зашла на кухню, вытащила из ящика нож размером больше собственной руки и спрятала его в куртку.

— Будь осторожна! Мне не хочется, чтобы кто-то случайно воскресил мою дорогую девочку.

Уэнсдэй кивнула и вышла на улицу, закрывая за собой дверь. Дождь лил стеной, над кладбищем сверкали молнии. День и вправду был замечательный.

Она вытащила свою любимую куклу с оторванной головой и побежала к надгробиям. Уэнсдэй играла, отбивая голову куклы от входа в склеп своих прабабушки и прадедушки, как вдруг та сорвалась и поскакала по ступенькам склепа вниз. Уэнсдэй заглянула внутрь и увидела летящий воздушный шарик.

Красный шарик медленно подлетал всё ближе и ближе, пока не лопнул. Когда-то Уэнсдэй рассказывали, что прабабушка всегда ненавидела цирк, а значит это не было послание от неё. Прадедушка же обычно ругался на недостаток воображения. «Ты только представь, сколько в цирке возможностей совершить отличное жуткое убийство!» — говорил он.

Вдруг за спиной послышался низкий шипящий голос.

— Уэнсдэй…

Она медленно обернулась и увидела, как кто-то выглядывает из-за надгробного камня.

— Прадедушка? — спросила она, наклонив к плечу голову. — Почему ты тут? Ещё не Хэллоуин, и мама с папой никогда не стали бы проводить спиритический сеанс без меня.

Старик заколебался: он, казалось, удивился, что девочка не испугалась своего давно умершего родственника. Впрочем, это было не так уж важно. Он умел импровизировать.

— Я р-ре-решил немного размяться. У нас там, знаешь ли, немного пыльно!

Уэнсдэй понимающе кивнула.

— Я обожаю, когда оседает толстый слой пыли. А ты разве нет?

— Э-э-э, да… — старик чуть нахмурился, но тут же заулыбался, будто что-то вспомнив. — Конечно! Почему бы тебе не подойти ко мне поближе?

Уэнсдэй уже хотела согласиться, но вдруг пригляделась к старику: у него текли слюни, а левый глаз всё время уезжал куда-то в сторону. Уэнсдэй ни разу не слышала, что прадедушка был косоглаз или что у него текли слюни.

— Не думаю. Может быть завтра. — Она уже отвернулась, чтобы уйти, но тут старик, рыча от разочарования, схватил её за запястье. — Ты не мой прадедушка.

Уэнсдэй моргнула, и вместо старика перед ней возник клоун.

— Очень хорошо. Разве нам не было весело поиграть в переодевания? — ухмыльнулся клоун, слизывая капавшие слюни.

У него было два длинных передних зуба и голубые глаза — слишком жизнерадостно, решила Уэнсдэй.

— Не знаю. Я больше люблю играть с гильотиной, — пожала плечами она и подняла куклу, внезапно вспомнив, что голова укатилась глубоко в склеп.

— Не это ищешь? — захихикал клоун.

Уэнсдэй топнула ногой.

— Пожалуйста, отдай.

— Давай, — протянул руку клоун, — бери.

Уэнсдэй потянулась за головой куклы. Клоун уже раскрыл огромную зубастую челюсть, когда она вдруг вспомнила про нож. Жёлтые глаза клоуна испуганно расширились.

— П-п-погоди, я просто хотел… О-о-о-о-о!!!

* * *

— Что это у тебя, моя дорогая? — спросил Гомес, заходя в гостиную, где уже собралась вся семья.

— Я нашла его на улице, — объяснила Уэнсдэй. — На кладбище.

— Ты нашла клоуна? — восхищённо переспросил Пагзли.

— Ты бы тоже нашёл, если бы не был таким слабаком сегодня утром.

— Никогда не любила клоунов, — поёжилась бабушка Фрамп. — Слишком весёлые.

Все согласно закивали. Пеннивайз же забился в путах, пытаясь выплюнуть кляп.

— Мне кажется, твой новый питомец хочет что-то сказать, — улыбнулась Мартиша.

Уэнсдэй вытащила кляп и предупреждающе подняла палец.

— Ещё раз попытаешься откусить мне руку, и мне придётся достать намордник.

Пеннивайз гулко сглотнул.

— Я ведь даже не к-к-клоун, — заморгал он слезящимися голубыми глазами. — Я просто принимаю этот вид, чтобы заманивать детишек!

— И кто ты тогда такой? — нетерпеливо спросил дядя Фестер, пододвигаясь ближе.

— Монстр! — зарычал Пеннивайз высоким клоунским голосом. — Огромный, ужасный монстр, который может съесть вас живьём!

— А-а-ах! — умилились все, прижав к груди руки.

— Да что же такое, — закатил глаза Пеннивайз. — Вы что, ничего не боитесь?

Пагзли на мгновение задумался.

— Я боюсь радуги.

Нижняя губа Пеннивайза задрожала, и он звонко щёлкнул челюстью.

— Я вас всех убью. Вы будете летать там, внизу…

Уэнсдэй легонько стукнула его по плечу.

— Я же сказала, никаких зубов.

— Он очень очаровательный, этого не отнять, — сказал Гомес, кладя руку дочери на плечо, — но явно не дрессированный.

— Я Пеннивайз — танцующий клоун! Мне миллиарды лет, я жуткий демон из другого измерения, — рычал Пеннивайз, но Гомес не обращал на него никакого внимания.

— Знаешь, дорогая, клоунов одомашнивают очень редко. Будет очень жестоко держать его вдали от обычной среды обитания.

— Да! Да! — взволнованно закивал Пеннивайз и упал, захлебнувшись слюнями. — О-о-о-о-о, как долго я был вдали от своей канализации, — затрясся он, от чего его голова начала растрескиваться на кусочки. Гомес поморщился.

— Видишь? От него столько мусора, вся мебель будет в грязи.

— Но папа, он же сказал, что не настоящий клоун.

Пеннивайз перестал трястись.

— И правда, — задумался Гомес. — Мартиша, cara mia, что думаешь?

— Я думаю, мы должны его оставить, — улыбнулась та. — В конце концов, Уэнсдэй столько сил потратила на его связывание.

— Хм. Хорошо, дорогая, ты можешь его оставить, но тогда тебе его дрессировать.

Уэнсдэй кивнула и повернулась к Пеннивайзу.

— Что ты ешь?

— Пропитанное жутким страхом кровавое мясо детишек! — захихикал клоун, и с его красных губ снова закапала слюна.

— Хорошо, я завтра приведу из школы пару девчонок. Просто скажи, если проголодаешься.

— Уэнсдэй! — воскликнула Мартиша. — Нельзя же так! Нельзя кормить своего клоуна этими детьми из школы...

Пеннивайз поднял брови, прислушиваясь.

— ...Он же умрёт с голоду. — Она потрепала дочь по щеке. — Лучше приведи несколько человек из гольф-клуба, они там гораздо упитаннее.

Пеннивайз перестал вырываться и удивлённо заморгал.

Может быть, он сможет к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
